cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Celtic Peoples
Category:Nations The Free Celtic Peoples is a nation of considerable strength founded by the Grand Duke Stephen situated on the east of the isle of man. Its capital Haven is a small, wealthy city which faces east and each morn, Haven beholds the sun dappled ocean at their very gates which holds the sun half submerged. Against the morning sun may be seen the silhouettes of the fishing fleet returning from its work. The fleet fishes bountiful waters and ever produces surplus which is sold for profit. Beyond the city lie the fields which are farmed each day for a golden harvest of oats. Wheat however does not grow in the isle and must be imported. Yet beyond the fields again lies the mountain. The traveller who leaves Haven and makes the weary climb will come across a fault in the slope which shimmers of pure light. For deep into the east of the Island lies a vein of crystallised rocks. The Free Celtic Peoples mine this and transform it into gems whch are sold for export their beauty dazzling all. And if the traveller continues to the summit he may see the whole isle torn asunder by three brooks. If one follows the Beck they will arrive once more at Haven. Our weary traveller may see it now, standing shimmering, its walls are coated in the gems of which we have spoke and the city glows of an ethereal light which magnifies its brilliance a hundredfold. SLowly a road streaches north-west of there bespeckled by vehicles and if the travellers eye follows it, his gaze will come to rest upon Temperance, the jewel of the North. Its riches are unrivalled in all the world but at Haven. There lies the nation of Grand Duchy of Welburn ruled over by the gifted Lewis. Temperance, Welburns capital lies in the shadow of the mountain and its buildings are made from whitest rock and marble and the glory of the sun lies in its walls. The two city states are steadfast allies and sworn to help eachother in all causes. The southern river is unnamed and stretches south. On the southern plains the ruins of a city may be seen. If our traveller were to explore there he would be politeley greeted at the south of the mount by a joint patrol of Welburnian and Free Celtic Peoples forces and asked to step back.As the night falls our traveller may see the glow of the two cities diminish, and may see the movement of the Welburn-Haven Highway die. As the light fails the traveller may hear the bells toll out in Haven and the cries of the fishermen as they choose the sites of their hauls this night. And if near midnight our traveller deigns not to breathe to hear the ciy he will hear silence. For such is Haven, such are the Free Celtic Peoples and such is the Isle. The Isle The Early Years During the purges of Ireland many were murdered, their towns ruined, destroyed, their houses pillaged and their lives shattered. One such was a small town in the south west of the isle, its name is unimportant, what does matter is the aftermath of this event. As the town smouldered around him The Duke of this town arrived, treading through the carcasses he worked through the day, the night and the day again to rescue his people. Only 60 such brave souls remained, and this being no more than a trading town the Duke had but 12 soldiers to serve him. Seeing the town in ruins and only a bleak future for Ireland Duke Stephen set off. Arriving at waterford he sold his family's heirlooms and manor for the money to buy a ship, basic tools, arms, cattle, seeds and the rations for a sea voyage. So they left that once fair isle never to return to her shores. They sailed through the dark ocea, the steam engines bellowing out mists greater yet than those of the sea that suffocated them. In time land was sighted and so the Duke arrived on the eastern cost of "Man." He and his people landed and struck an almighty flag into the ground naming it the sovreign territory of the Free Celtic Peoples. The populace begain to construct their city, the work was slow but a rude settlement began to grow, stone buildings erected around a town square and the FCP's city their refuge, their haven was built and so named (Haven). The Isle is also home to indigenous people and it was from this population that a man named lewis forged a nation. Unifying several villages he set to work building the city of Temperance. When news travelled of this the Duke prepared a pary of a hundred soldiers and marched to temperance. Upon his arrival he was greeted and the 2 rulers went into conference. What exactly transpired is unkown but what is apparent is that they emeged steadfast allies. The land was portioned between the two with Lewis holding the North and the Duke holding the East. It was in at this time that a herald arrived from an Irish alliance. Chris Redd had started to build an alliance of nations which he inaptly named the Irish Republican Alliance, but undeterred the Duke joined this group of nations and constructed them forums. Through his brilliant oratory he wrested control of the alliance from Chris Redd, being elected taaoiseach with twice Chris' votes. Leading a body of 40 nations, the next era of the FPC began to unfold The Irish Republicans The Grand Duke Stephen immediateley organised the parliament and ministries. His ally Lewis was appointed minister of Foreign Affairs and did a sterling job constructing several peace settlements. Things continued well until a nation named cato spqr was declared war upon by members of the Brotherhood of the dreaded. Grand Duke Stephen immediateley marshalled the reluctan population and was the first to meet the fray. He personally lead his mens charge into the soldiers of Byzantia. Grand Duke Stephen drew up plans with the Minister of Defense (a budding tactical genius) and Irish Republican forces hit the Brotherhood everywhere. With the exception of the behemoth, Gorgoroth The BOTD were put to rout although the free celtic peoples themselves suffered casualties and at one point Haven itself was occupied. This however lead to a renaissance in the FCP. Haven was rebuilt a modern city still gleaming in its gems but towering over the landscape. Aid was asked for and many gelivered including Romania, Vatican City and eric blithc. The Free Celtic peoples emerged from the war a new nation. Wallls were built, a modern factory established and "the bank of the Free celtic peoples" opened. Furthermore the free celtic Peoples military was expanded and honed into the efficient, moral soldiers they are today. Since this war the FCP military has not suffered a defeat. The Irish Republicans continued to go from strength to strength. The Duke laid down policies which expanded the militaries of existing nations and added several new members. The Dukes reforms lead to a honed government which was target based while maintaining its flexibility of mind. However as 2007 began the Irish Republicans began to encounter problems. Buro de Farce joined the alliance and immediately proved to be an antagonistic force, while an inspired politician he was often violent and uncouth and left to the MHA. This prompted a degeneration and was followed by a more serious incident. Shaqom a new nation in the alliance attacked the Irish Republicans allies, CON. To show the Irish Republicans Repudiation of these events the Duke himself lead the attack against shaqom, throwing him into anarchy on the first day and finally stopping just short of a ZI out of generosity. However damage had been done to the alliance and it began to fall apart as its meetings desecnded into petty squabbles. Eventually on January 10 one day before the election and at the beginning of the Second Great war the Grand Duke Stephen and Grand Duke Lewis took their leave. The same night cambiasso, Chris Redd and An Ard Ri left. Five of the nine cabinet members and the whole Security Council had resigned on the same day which lead to the decline of the Irish Republicans. The two Dukes conducted an intense survey for a new alliance and found the GGA to hold true and just principles. Wishing to join their brothers and sisters of the heart the two nations immediately appplied hoping to arrive in time to assist the GGA in the Second Great War. A month later I look back in my time at the IRA and with more experience and learning taught at the GGA I would leave this my final statement. I, Grand Duke Stephen, leader of the Free Celtic Peoples, last leader of the Irish Republicans post my last here. This was a great alliance. In total it existed for 3 months, one of these was under my administration. The december and early january were my rule, the golden age, but not because of me. I made mistakes while I ruled this alliance. That I will not deny but I go forth having learnt fro them as I believe my co - ruler Chris Redd did. He now rules the UMF. I... I am a mere member of the GGA. There I will learn if I am a leader, whether I am one of those men. Promoted now to knight,, I begin my climb and teach younger nations and tell them my stories. I say my last on the Irish Republicans, perhaps we were doomed to failure, yes our time was characterised by wars and conflict but also by brilliant diplomacy, it is where many of us learnt how to be politicians ad commanders. I end with an apology to all IRA members. Goodnight. The Grand Global Alliance - January On the 10th of January, on the eve of the outbreak the Second Great War, The Grand Duke Stephen submitted an application to join the Grand Global Alliance. Upon reading of the plight of the GOONS, The Grand Duke felt the need to pledge his support to the Initiative, he investigated the social structure, the honor, the history of each alliance and soon found the noble and ancient GGA to be most worthy. On the 12th of January the Free Celtic Peoples was accepted and began its climb through the ranks. The Free Celtic Peoples joined the fight engaging Oceanicton which had heavily bombed and destroyed a GGA member> Relieveing this siege the Grand Duke planned an audacious strategy to hit Oceanicton. The Grand Duke personally lead the seige through this "Night of Shadows." The gun shots echoed through the night as missiles hit the city hall and bombs were dropped from the roaring engines above. The night was hung until as the sun rose two roaring columns of tanks arrived and Oceanicton was flung into anarchy. In the grey half-light a flag rose above the city hall. FCP military was about to storm the building but as an envoy emerged the Grand Duke himself walked out from his ranks, covered in dirt with his shoulder still wet from a wound. The envoy carried a document annnouncing the unilateral surrender of Oceanicton, the NAAC and the League. The FCP military moved home, the Duke marching with his soldiers upon arrival at Haven many of these noble soldiers and tanks demobbed returning to their noble jobs farming the surrounding land. Although the war continued against LUEnited Nations and Fark the GGA played little role and a time of rebuilding began. With the resources gained from the plunder of Oceanicton the GWII had in fact been profitable for the GGA and the FCP. Soon Haven was thriving and then disaster struck. As the Grand Duke worked planning the construction of a harbor for the FCP news was carried to him from outside the city. A convoy of lorries and a hearse arrived escorted by some two thousand soldiers. Lewis the Grand Duke of Welburn had been shot when scouting with Welburnian military near the ruins of Haxby. The killer had not been found. Although speculation had centered arounds agents in the employ of Chris Redd. The Duke mourned for some days but finally came to terms with his grief. The welburnian military disaffected by the state of affairs in Temperence (lacking the central command which had existed in the figure of the Grand Duke Lewis) had defected to the Free Celtic Peoples and with them carried considerable amounts of technology to strengthen the FCP. A towering monument was built in homage to Duke Lewis, immortalising this god-like man for his life devoted in service to his native island, guiding with skill and temerity the economic powerhouse of Welburn and finally, in almost homeric tragedy, succumbing to the civil strife which tore the island apart in its founding days, a ghost of the past, proved by the Duke's mortality, to never fully have disappeared. With this great gift and increase in strength the Grand Duke Stephen returned to his plans. This time was profitable later that month LUEnited nations surrendered effectively ending GGA participation in the war. The Grand Duke Stephen began work in recruitment attempting to coerce other leaders to join the GGA and continued to serve in the GGA military. This work combined with passing the examination lead to the Grand Duke being promoted to a knight in the GGA. The Grand Global Alliance - February In February the Grand Duke gained his first mentee Summu and helped in his education. Thy spent much time discussing together and benefited considerably as a result. Growth increased massively due to generous tech deals the Grand Duke was able to negotiate with CrazyJ and Lord of Gifts his colleagues in the GGA. The FCP grew considerably economically with the introduction of a "green" industrial district into Haven including five factories. Furthermore the Nation's first true harbor was built and is able to accomodate a fleet of up to 20 large ships while Haven's fishing feet still use the traditional port outside the city. The Grand Duke was pleased also to cement a friendship with Chris Redd when helping him deal with tricky times in the UMF. Indeed renegadeIrishman, the ruler of a small nation who was the Grand Duke Stephen's Minister of Intelligence in the IRA joined the GGA and became the Duke's second mentee also helping him strike 2 tech deals. A friendship and mutual loyalty began to grow between these 2 nations similar to the previous one between Free Celtic Peoples & Welburn. The Duke's career in the GGA was also very successful with his appointment as ambassador to the MHA and considerable recruitment success. In the middle of the month he was appointed tothe post of cavalier. Finally towards the end of the month the Grand Duke was invited to become a paladin which he graciously accepted for his work as a recruiter having sent out 2500 messages and won an award. Thus at the end of february the Free Celtic Peoples stood a a reasonably powerful nation which had experienced masive growth. Industrialised but green, the nation was a small utopia. With a population of 12,000 civilians the FCP stood at its most mighty and look forward to the next era of its growth. Haven still sits in her beauty staring onto the ocean and its fishermen and farmers still leave each morn. Songs are still snag and the city is still happy. However Haven grows now into a modern city. its military still patrol its walls but now also sweep the nations borders. Long gone are the ill equipped soldier each now is wholly equipped ready for action and is a force to be reckoned with. The Grand Global Alliance - March In the first week of March the Duke commissioned the building of a inancial district including five banks and leisure facilities were costructed for the people of Haven including two modern stadiums able to hold 20,000 citizens. The Free Celtic Peoples also with its new financial success began to save considerable finances in the Bank of FCP. In total over 3 million was saved combined with the finances granted by Bilrow, Triumvir of the GGA for recruitment work. The Duke realising the need to maintain the FCP military as up-to-date planned to invest the funds in 150 tech. However The Grand Duke was unable to find a supplier of such a mammoth shipment and so was forced to comission the shipment from an alliance, and considering his new friendly relationship with Chris Redd chose the United Maroon Forces. This was but the first of a series of military reforms which the Duke planned to make the free Celtic Peoples one of the most powerful nations in the world. When these reforms were completed on the 17th March 2007 the FCP military was newly equipped with an additional 500 soldiers. However more importantly the Free Celtic Peoples now possessed a nuclear weapon. In the upcoming days this was to grow into a small arsenal to protect the FCP from any foreign threats. Here is the annuncement made to the world on the completion of this event. "On the 111th day since the founding of the Free Celtic Peoples our first nuclear test was conducted with the result that we have now begun to build a nuclear arsenal. I would like to thank the GGA for helping me grow so much in particular Bilrow, CrazyJ and Lord of Gifts. Also the UMF who yesterday carried out an express massive tech trade for the Free Celtic Peoples. Hail Free Celtic Peoples! Hail GGA!" The proliferate free press in Haven have questioned on grounds of legality, morality and the public saftey, whether the FCP should have entered into a nuclear mandate, causing demonstrations from some political lobbys. However spokespersons for the Government have assured the public of its saftey and in particular highlighted the benefits of saftey and political prominance such a move will inevitably precipitate. On the 19th March the 3rd Great War began. The GGA were positioned on the Initiative front lines as the first attack was ordered against GATO and among the GGA front lines stood the FCP military. Overnight trained reserves were called up and the armored columns were released. 30 Cruise missiles were armed and another nuclear weapon researched. GGA military hit Festung Germania and overnight they were thrown into anarchy. In addition the Grand Duke entered negotiations with the UMF who bravely ofered to enter the war on the side of the GGA. By March 27 Festung Germania was sank. However many new alliances had entered the war and GGA soldiers struggled to maintain their position. The NAAC, ODN, Legion, IAA, APIN, IR, LUE, Fark etc. had all attacked the Initiative forces. The FCP took no rest however and invaded Pallas Athenia of the IAA and decimated his air force. The next day the IAA withdrew from the conflict. The war raged on however on Dark Friday many regrettable incidents ocurred led by /b/.